One Shot: It's Do or Die
by lola.c.prior
Summary: What if Alex Rider went along with the mission and actually killed Mrs. Jones? Takes place in Scorpia, has character OC's and a whole new character! R&R, Rated T for swearing, etc. Besides, what else could Alex Rider be rated? One-shot for now, might not be if I get reviews. Dedicated to Abi. You know who you are. Stop messing around and read the sweet, amazing, badass good series!


**Does not contain character POV's unless requested. Now, shall we start the show?**

* * *

Alex set aside the pizza delivery disguise. He needed to focus on killing his target, Mrs. Jones, now that he had successfully gotten through the guards. Alex pulled out the Kahr P9 that was inside his coke bottle. He clicked the bullet in place and thought to himself. _Just hurry up and do it Alex. This is your one and only shot to prove yourself to Scorpia._ At least the guard was asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Alex knocked quietly on Mrs. Jones door, then regretting it and silently cursing himself for not sneaking in. Scorpia was supposed to train him. But more than that, Alex was an agent; he should be thinking clearly.

The door swung open. Under her dressing robe was a bullet-proof vest. "Oh. Hello, Alex. I didn't plan to see you here."

"Y-yes you did. Y-you're wearing a bullet-proof vest."

She covered up the cleavage that her robe did not, and muttered hormones, before saying, "Yes. Yes I am," she sighed, "I will never get over how smart you 14 year-olds can be. But, come in."

He shut the door. "You know why I am here."

She nodded.

"You killed my father."

"Oh, Alex. It's so much more complicated than you think. You sit down, and I will explain-"

Then his gun went off. Mrs. Jones fell to the ground, clutching her knee, which was badly bleeding. _The knee is not a fatal place, but a victim could die from blood loss if an artery is hit_, he remembered hearing from Malagosto, where he planned to return to.

Alex bent down immediately. "Mrs. Jones!" He cried out. He felt so bad. It was all an accident. He took off his jacket and wrapped Mrs. Jones' knee with it, holding back tears. But it was too late, her eyes were already fading.

"Alex, there's one thing you deserve to know. One thing that you should know. I never killed your father, Scorpia did." She said weakly, and then her eyes closed.

"Mrs. Jones! Don't die! This was all an accident! Please! Forgive me!" But when he cupped her hand, it was stone cold. "No!" He cried out at first, then started sobbing. Mrs. Jones didn't deserve to die. At least, not yet. First Yassen, then Mrs. Jones. Could Alex really trust Scorpia with the truth? And what if Mrs. Jones was right, what if Scorpia had killed his father?

Alex had to get out of here fast. He could see the CCTV cameras that lined the apartment. So he took his jacket and kissed Mrs. Jones' cheek, promising her that he would find out who really killed his father. But someone had fidgeted with the door. The guard! Alex hid, but it was too late.

"Mrs. Jones?" the guard groggily said. Then he spotted Alex, but Alex was faster. He hid behind an antique couch and fumbled around with his gun. It clicked and he muttered 'finally.' Then the guard found him.

"Got you now, you little troublemaker!"

But Alex dove out of his reach and shot his chest. The guard staggered backwards. Alex panicked, and then remembered that he would be caught if the guard at the front saw him, so he scrambled out of the window and looked back at the two people that would make him a bloody murderer, and fell down 17 feet.

"Shit!" Alex swore, clutching his left arm. Oh, well, at least it's not his writing arm. He spent about 20 minutes climbing the outer fence before waving goodbye to the front guard and getting a proper look at his arm. It was twisted in a alarming angle and hurt like hell. It was bruised and Alex held back tears. What had he done? He had killed two people. If only he was just a regular schoolboy...

* * *

Alex wandered the streets for 20 minutes, before finding a phone booth. He needed to call Scorpia, but desperately wanted to call Tom, so he did that first. He looked in his pocket for empty change and found a pound in loose change. After a minute, he remembered Tom's mobile phone number.

"Hello?"

"Tom?"

"Who is this?"

"Alex."

"Hell! Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, well that's the thing. I don't know. I frankly don't know where I am either."

Tom couldn't believe it. I mean, he knew that Alex was an agent, but this? "Well...how are you?"

"I dunno. Okay?" Alex couldn't tell just anyone that he was a murderer, but how would Tom take the news?

Tom gulped and nodded.

"Well, how about you Tom?"

"I leave tomorrow to return to town. And, now that I've had time to think, I kinda realize that maybe I like Abi."

"Abi?"

"Yeah, you know. Abi. The football player with black hair and great grades."

"Tom Hayden Harris! Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Alex nodded, "I mean good luck. She's a real treat. But there's something I should tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I may not be back for a while."

Tom nodded; he was used to this.

"I mean, maybe never." Alex gulped.

Tom wiped away a tear. It was awkward silence for both of them.

"And Tom? I really am sorry for leaving you with Jerry."

"No problem. I mean we did get to spend some quality time with each other, which we've never really done before."

"Yeah, well listen. Time's almost run up."

"Huh?"

"I found a random phone booth."

"Oh."

"Well, good luck with Abi."

"Thanks. And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You take care of yourself." Then the phone made a beeping noise and Tom's line went dead.

Alex grinned but felt a little nostalgic. Tom had really been a good friend, and now Alex didn't know when he would see him again. Would Scorpia accept him? Or would they kill him or reject him?


End file.
